


Просьба Тора

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Что самое ужасное мог придумать братец Тор со своей невестой Джейн? Помимо усыновления кучки детишек, оставшихся без родителей? Попросить Локи на несколько дней взять на себя заботу о старшем приемыше — Тони.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Просьба Тора

***  
Что самое ужасное мог придумать братец Тор со своей невестой Джейн? Помимо усыновления кучки детишек, оставшихся без родителей? Попросить Локи на несколько дней взять на себя заботу о старшем приемыше — Тони.

— Что может пойти не так, брат? У вас с ним много общего: подростковый бунт, хулиганство и так далее.  
— Почему вы не оставите его с другими детьми? — с подозрением спросил Локи.  
— Наша няня отказывается присматривать за Тони.  
— Она его боится? — осторожно поинтересовался тот. В его случае все было плохо, но Локи хотя бы не состоял в банде и не ходил с пушкой. Мало ли чем этот Тони занимается? Они и виделись-то всего один раз.  
— Нет, что ты! Просто… в общем, она не справляется с ним. Да и других детей Тони с легкостью… эм… настраивает так, как ему нужно.

Локи со вздохом прикрыл глаза, понимая, что пожалеет об этом.

***

Что ж, он не ошибся. Тони оказался просто ужасен! Но не из-за пристрастия к наркотикам, участия в банде или ношения оружия. Все оказалось куда хуже! Он был геем, который положил глаз на Локи. Все эти его взгляды, кокетство, улыбки — еще куда ни шло, но когда он начал распускать руки и пытаться его лапать… В общем, у Локи проблемы. Большие проблемы!


End file.
